starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sith Venator
Welcome! Hi Sith Venator -- we're excited to have Star Wars Crossover Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hey bud Hey sith! I'm here and ready for everything. :D What is this wiki about? - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Hell yeah! I want to take part! Nice drawing by the way! =P Although I won't be active for 48 hours due to a very busy schedule... so will ya make me admonin?? - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::XD OK then... -[[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, it will be fun. I have managed to build up (yeah right) a wiki I have created, on my own, so 2 people together working on rules and the Main Page will be easy as hell! :D - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::We can steal template codes from other wikis and simply change the topic, usage, and colors ;) - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 21:39, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah sure...why not? SNOR{3} 21:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I doubt there is going to be anything to screw up :). SNOR{3} 21:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Aaron Carter reporting for staright-up badass duty sir! Can I get Adminzors rights? Hey, sorry for not replying, did it on MY talk. Read it, reply, I am going home in a second, so I'll be 15 minutes to respond. Anyways, Aaron Carter hasn't been created before... Has he? I have a hacky memory. PS: I will Create my sig at home. Hmmm...later. SNOR{3} 23:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Double-time men! Brad new wikias need extra help. Timefor sme proper Recon.....--Strider 658369398 20:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) 40 ABY Hey sith, do you mind if i make a page for this? And if so, will you give me permission to add a link on your story? --Strider 658369398 18:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Character yes. I would like to (sry not no. 2) be a ODST special operations who is a friend of Wavingstrider yes =] working on that now!--Strider 658369398 02:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) by the way.... I can find a few templates and find some answers to questions via Wikianswers. Jonathan “Claymore” Helsin (Claymore after my halopedian friend who went MIA) I am already working on this page. How do i lock it and put those signs at the top?--Strider 658369398 02:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Error It was a spelling error in the title. Didn't match up with the actual template. Fixed! Always happy to help! IRC. hello sith. as this wikia progresses, we need to add more. another addition is an irc channel, i have been recruiting users and gathering info on the topic. thnx. --Strider 658369398 00:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) in response- GREAT!!!!! Halo Theme I have an awesome theme cooked up and ready for action. Could we use it for the month? Oh, and I dun care if you can't see it! Lol. Sandboxing Here tis: http://swgfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Galaxy_Fanon_Wiki Thats an ancient failed wikia of mine now designated as a Sandbox. The theme is there. IGNORE THE SITE! Look at the theme! Wait... You can't. Set your theme to whatever the admins choose, THEN look. Help!!!!!! anyou help here? http://halo-metroidcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/User:Strider_658369398 Yeah, that pic rocks. It's the basis for my new character's second set of armor. SO DON'T STEAL. NO IT'S MINE! Yeah. For spoilerz: Sheppard SUCKS! He shot me and Ghost, then burnt our bodies! Poor Ghost... Brazil was hard... Too hard. Actually, just go to www.codfanon.wikia.com . Better than an off site topic... Anything? So I can make anything related to Star Wars? SNOR{3} 03:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) That's quite specific. I could do a drawing pretty good, but a photomanip would be... Crazy. But I will try both! Manip first, second drawing. Okay, cool! So??? Back from second Louisiana run. I hate Shreveport. What's new on this sad Sunday with you? Shine? He has a well developed script, some creative images, and some pretty templates! Kay. Man, I hate the first weeks of December. So crowded with artsies and craftsies in school. Who cares! But it's worth it. Lot's o' Christmasy stuff! I will change the theme if I find a Christmas one. Whaddya think of the Aurebesh title? Anyways, thanx! And I saw those freaky Mandos in Season 2 trailer. But Pacifists!? WTF!? Anyways, the theme is as Christmasy as I could get with a not so jolly tone! Next thing their gonna be sayin is the Yuuzhan Vong are Quakers! Anyways, too was the right word earlier. Second AUREBESH TEXT!? TrueType Aurebesh, that is. They probably won't put em in. Anyways, that's what I wanted. No school for EM! WEEEE! I LOVE SNOW!!! Ok... So Electrum hilt on Waving with green Lightsaber and custom Lightning effects? Will have to be stable because Lightning goes weird with unstable sabers. And planet of choice for new background? I uploaded a rough version, made in about five minutes, check it out, confirm it, and on Monday, you'll have the better version. Rough drafts have to be somethin! So your asking me to do this? Okay... But first, read ALL of Ayrus Tan'dres and tell me what you think of him. Why thanks! He has had a lot of strange ordeals with Trandoshans, and his new apprentice.... What do ya think of that last subplot? (A Present from Tup). It's not Ahsoka Tano. Just a Togruta Padawan who LOOKS like Ahsoka Tano, LOL. Anyways, he needs to have another something to bother him. First it was his Lightsaber. Then a style, then the dark side, and now, Love. Yes. Capitalized on purpose. Anyways, Anakin wasn't allowed, but it was totally canon.... And I'm sure Yoda with Yaddle! LOL. That second one was a bad joke. Anyways, what do you think of that Sith Vision? In your reply put what you think of his self-duel and his new padawan. You figured it out. That was the next piece of the puzzle. A crazy step, but behind the scenes, Ayrus and Ailyn (Whoa, weird name match, eh?), anyways, are going to be found kissing in a skyscraper in Christophisis. Then I need YOU to help me with the punishment. And also, he didn't just smile, he thought about the good in himself. What potential he had in the future. And that is what killed the vision off. Remeber, I helped you with the plot about Strider. So you owe me one! In the next three hours! But for now research. Whaddya mean by that? Like changing the plot, or escaping the punishment and flying to an alternate universe? Go to IRC. Join #Ilikepie2. Type in Wikia IRC. Go to first link. Sign in under Sith-Venator, then press enter, and then go /join #Ilikepie2 Dark times my good man. That is of my life. But from that I learned that there's always a silver lining. New Subject: Have you read Battle of Christophisis on Ayrus page yet? 19. He's, to be specific, 23. What did you think was with the age? And I am thinking of punishment... I dunno, maybe Ayrus is back to Padawan so he can't have her as a Padawan, and he'll be under a new master, and she will be under a new master too, but then Ayrus and Aliyn, their emotions revealed, escape in a stolen ship quarantined because of the brain worms, and the two have to fight, until he frees Aliyn from a brain worm? I mean with that helmet on he can't get a brain worm. And 14!? She may be a Padawan, but she ain't no Ahsoka Tano! So the ship is basically an infectious and dangerous housing ship, transporting Xenomorphs, Brain Worms, and maybe somethin else to Kamino for testing? Strange and twisted synopsis: A medical frigate crash lands after coming out of hyperspace in a strange ring world. They discover something strange. It infects the squad and the pilot locks himself in the cockpit, making repairs and flying the ship home. Coruscant guard quarantines the infected soldiers, and learns the name of the species. They are the _____. What are they? Is there any way Jedi and Ayrus and Ailyn could meet? Big fight, then JV wounds Ailyn, and Ayrus goes bronze-eyed, and almost totally owns JV, until he throws him out a window, along with Ailyn, leaving our heroes to a strange fate! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? IT'S UP TO YOU! Seriously tho, it's up to you. Anyways, what do you think of that idea somewhere along the clone wars? Yeah, okay, his eyes glow bronzish red... Something with the Mando's.... Help me think!!! Those Hippy Mandalorians? Maybe... Hmm.... They start looking for a home in the green plains (rural location, hills with green grass everywhere), and find a cave. They venture down, and discover a raging monster.... Maybe? Yeah, Sith Leviathan for sure. And I may just do another clan.... Well, right now it is two pictures in a folder. With a few layers ready to go. Well... Considering I'm 300 miles away from home, and at an epic suite, I have a life outside these pixelated walls! I just got back from my trip and tomorrow I got a LOAD of work! I'll do your photo on the weekend! Who was the Anonymous user? And I DID NOT GET TFU2 BUT IT LOOKED SO BA! Reach looks SOOOOOOO cool! But why a blue armored SPARTAN? Anyways, that one in EVA skulls armor is MY fave! Heheh, yeah. But more importantly, Noble Six. They were SPARTANs.